Map
Pam, more commonly referred to as Map, is a female contestant in Primi's Airplane Panic . Appearance Map is a book with a cover that is colored red and blue, in the pattern of a heart on the front, and an arc on the back. She has skinny black limbs, and sandy orange eyes that have one eyelash each. There are words printed on the front of her cover, with the small orange text saying "Animation Dimension", which is the location the maps inside of her have directions to. Also printed on her cover is a large yellow-lined "MAP", with blue text below it saying "Find your way around the object world!" and "written by Daniella Clark". Personality Map is a really kind but socially awkward teenage girl, who has so far only accomplished making one best friend. Her socializing difficulties derive from the fact that she suffers from Asperger Syndrome, along with other fairly unusual traits. Map will do anything in her power to help her friends, but everyone else gets the impression that she is weird and stupid, so they think negatively of her and show hatred toward her. Her friends, on the other hand, quite disagree, and show positivity and kindness. Map is also known to be greatly spiteful, whether it's towards her friends or her enemies, anybody at all, she'll always return the favor. Strangely enough, Map has never been seen showing any signs of anger, as there is not any information to describe this, but whenever her anger subsides, she washes it out in the form of falling to her knees and bursting to tears. She is commonly assumed to suffer from OCD although this is untrue, as she prefers things to be as good as they can be, but if not, she wouldn't complain. History Every day since birth, Map appeared to have no problems as a child. As she went into kindergarten, her parents began to notice strange things about their daughter. One problem being that Map isolates herself from other kids. On her sixth birthday, she became more engaged in social activity and started interacting with kids more. Unfortunately, each and every one of them had rejected her offers to become friends. Feared by their daughter becoming an unsocial hermit, Map's parents had no choice but to do all in their will to earn her a friend. None of their attempts had ever succeeded, and any friends she had made lasted less than a week. Map had encountered several bullies in her school year, who had attempted to violently pull her fur, draw on her face, and jab her with pencils and pens every day she was present, fazed by her oddities and differences from the others. She couldn't come home from school without looking severely mangled and crying from pain. Her next 18 months were spent at the hospital for that reason. Her parents were giving up their hopes for her throughout this time. They needed to wait until they could find her another school, so she is at least the slightest bit ready to socialize again. At age 11, she finally accomplished making a friend; Rita, known today as Radio Alarm Clock. Even though RAC looked lonesome and is a mute, also having Asperger Syndrome, they quickly became BFFs, for the joy of their respective parents. RAC and Map interacted with each other every day, and they assisted each other when a bully had attempted to pester them. Her parents had been questioning her sexuality since, but Map had always just answered with "I just consider RAC as an awesome friend, don't worry". Not long after a few months later, Map and her friends RAC and Vera were kidnapped by Obmjos, an evil sorcerer. She was turned into a book and thrown unconscious to the Animation Dimension, separated from her friends and family. A few weeks after she landed, she woke up to roam the Dimension, in search of her friends and family. It was only a matter of weeks that she had reunited with RAC and Vera, as they helped each other escape the Animation Dimension and return to Barus. They found a hotel in Terrico for them to stay in for a while. Later, they found applications for Primi's Airplane Panic. They all agreed on who should sign up, and that person was Map. Her friends helped her pack up and board the airplane to Platinum Airline,and Map will never forget them. Abilities and Combat Map is barely capable in combat, knowing no attack skills and not being armed with a weapon of any kind. She is a Paper-essence creature, so she is vulnerable to suffer extreme damage, however, she can run fast , Being made of paper, and knows everyplace, so she can navigate easily. She is very persuasive when she wants to be. Facts and Trivia * Map was not part of the original cast, but rather joined to replace one of the two scrapped characters. * A contest was held on June 10th, 2015, that allowed viewers to submit their character to be a contestant in the show. Map won this contest and entered the game. Quotes This character does not have any notable quotes. Gallery A0009-Map.png|Map's official artwork Category:Object Characters Category:Females